This invention relates to packaging of reel-type products and, more particularly, it relates to a unique folder for packaging a reel of magnetic or recording tape. Magnetic or recording tape is generally wound onto an annular reel about an annular center hub, which usually has a greater thickness than the tape. The generally used method of shipping such reels of tape has involved a plastic tray which holds the reel rather loosely and does not support the tape on both sides, thereby allowing the tape to shift. If the tape is allowed to shift or slip, it is difficult to fit the reel on a playback machine, and the quality of the recording is frequently impaired. It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a unique package for shipping reels of magnetic tape which eliminates the disadvantages associated with the previously used shipping packages. The package of this invention provides a unique folder which closes into tight contact with the reel of tape on both sides, to thereby securely position the reel and prevent slipping of the tape. The folder includes a pair of hinged panels which are foldable into overlying relationship with the opposite sides of the reel of tape. At least one of the panels includes unique hub-locking tabs which fold to fit within the center opening of the reel hub to rigidly position the reel of tape. The areas adjacent to the hub-locking tabs are crushed to a reduced thickness to accommodate the width of the reel hub of the reel to thereby allow the hinged panels to rest flush against the sides of the tape which is wound on the reel. The hinged panels also include mating corner-locking tabs and cutouts to lock the panels together to form the folder.
Other objects, features and advantages of the subject invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art upon reference to the following detailed description and the drawings illustrating the preferred embodiments of the invention.